Day.7
day.7 is the seventh chapter of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary Suzume gives the Purikura she and her friends took to Mamura despite his objections, and soon after receives back a quiz she took, only for her to get a horrible grade on it. Suzume later talks to Yuyuka about it, and while they are in the corridor, the two of them see Shishio receiving lunch from a student while Yuyuka tells Suzume students having a crush on a young and attractive teacher is not uncommon. When at home, Suzume's uncle Yukichi finds Suzume's test and lectures her, saying he has hired a tutor for her. That tutor turns out to be Shishio, and during the session, Suzume continually notices things about Shishio that are unlike people her own age, as well as the fact she will never be able to get close to him because of the difference between them. At one point Shishio swipes a bug off of Suzume's shoulder, and embarrassed at the contact, Suzume gets up quickly and backs away, only to twist her ankle. Shishio tells her that she shouldn't be so embarrassed, since he was her teacher and therefore didn't have any ulterior motives when interacting with her, and Suzume realizes exactly what she means to Shishio. Despite this, however, Suzume likens what she feels about Shishio to the star she saw when she was younger, and admits to herself that a seed of a shooting star has sprouted within her. Long Summary Suzume gives out one of the Purikura that she took with her friends to Mamura. He starts to argue with her, telling her that he doesn’t want it, but Suzume puts it on his desk and refuses to take it back. Shishio comes into the class and tells everyone to settle down, since he was going to hand out the quizzes that they previously took. Suzume’s name was called out and Shishio gives her the test sheet back to her, telling her to try harder next time because of her terrible marks. She meets up with Yuyuka in the corridor later on and tells her that she got 12% on the test while Yuyuka got a 92%. Yuyuka asks her how much courage she had in order to get a 12% on a test and what she even did while in the countryside. Suzume straightforwardly tells her she used to skip classes and go to the rooftop to look for stars, then suddenly realizes that she hasn’t been looking for stars ever since she moved to Tokyo. As Yuyuka and Suzume walk down the corridor, Yuyuka spots Shishio receiving lunch from a student and points it out to Suzume. Yuyuka tells her that having a crush on a teacher who was young and handsome wasn’t rare. Suzume thought about how whenever Shishio helped her, it made her think of him as a good person, but unlike Mamura or Yasuo, she could never become familiar with him. Suzume is eventually found, admiring manga in her room, by her uncle, when he asks her if she had a moment to talk. Yukichi had noticed her horrible score when he found her test crumpled and thrown in the dustbin, and he starts to lecture her on how irresponsible she would be if she spent her weekend reading manga and not studying. Suzume gives in and tells him that she will study. He tells her that he asked for a tutor to come and help her, and when the doorbell rings, Suzume finds out that it was Shishio who is to be her tutor. Shishio introduces himself as the super home tutor “Wild Tiger” Shishio. Suzume is dumbstruck and asks him what he is doing here. He explains to her Yukichi’s stubbornness and how he was spending his time to teach his precious students even though he was busy. She realizes how she was alone with him, and she becomes aware of his lean and big hands as well as smell of cigarettes that students don’t have, feeling that time wouldn’t go fast while he was here. Shishio then notices a bug on her shoulder and picks it up. Suzume, in shock, suddenly backs away from him and twists her ankle, falling down while doing so. She feels extremely embarrassed, but Shishio tells her that because she was his cute student, he never has any ulterior motives and she should trust her teachers more. She feels annoyed at his carefree attitude and how he was always being flippant, but she realizes that to him, she was never more than one of “his students." She gains an odd look, one where she is close to crying out of possibly frustration, her face red. The scene cuts away momentarily to Mamura and his friends all hanging out with each other. His friends find the Purikura that Suzume gave him and tell him that it is rare for him to have a Purikura with girls in it. One of them notices Suzume in the picture, and not knowing who she is and thinking she is cute, asks Mamura to introduce her to him. Mamura, however, says he can't, saying he didn't know Suzume's name. Suzume, after the cut, understands her feelings and likens it to the star that she saw during the daytime when she was a child. She knew she would never find it again, but is attracted to it anyways, and admits to herself that a seed of a shooting star has sprouted in her. Alternate Covers Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters with Colored Cover Pages